Unexpected
by beanrox
Summary: Nobody was expecting this, which is why the two are so happy with it.


AN: Jean and Todd...odd, I know. I'm a fan of Jean and Scott and Todd and Wanda usually, but then again, I also love Scott/Kurt (or Scott/Lance) and Jean/Wanda.

I think this is just a one-shot, unless people like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men: Evolution anymore than the next insane, geeky, crazy person does. I mean, besides the insane, geeky, crazy-awesome people at Marvel and/or Cartoon Network.

Oh, and this is in an Alternate Universe...in case anybody was still wondering.

---------------

Evan blinked, eyes widening - unsuprisingly, his weren't the only ones. Kitty nearly phased through the ground, she was so suprised. Freddy was lucky she had noticed her arm was halfway in his stomach and pulled it out before she solifidied, Jean noted, and resolved to remind the Proffessor that Kitty would make an exellent addition to the staff after she graduated - after all, being an X-Man wasn't exactly a paying job, although it was full time. They did get dental, though, thanks to Hank being a many-talented doctor.

The valley-girls' powers weren't the only ones going off thanks to Jean's news; Pietro was talking a mile a minute, shooting questions at his freinds and other X-Men so fast they could barely understand the speedster, much less answer any of his questions.

Jean only laughed at the rests' baffled expressions - Scott looked outragedly and befuddled, an expression that looked so odd and unusual on the leaders' face that the redhead dearly wished for a camera. The same expression, she noted with some suprise, also registered on Lance's face. 'Well, maybe he was just playing hard to get after all...', mused the telepath to herself. Oh, the theories that had been bandied about over all of their relationships with one another! She and Scott - good Lord, no. Oh, it had been fun, and they had loved each other like everyone supposed; but their true loves' colors were washed away and shown to be just puppy-love finger-paint in the end.

And Todd and Wanda - well, nobody could blame him, could they? One gave up and lost hope after so many times of being rejected. And, really...Wanda should have known that even with someone whose heart was as loyal as Todd's would wander if she played too hard to get - though, really, that open-mouthed shock on both she and her current boyfreinds' ex-crushes' faces was really something to be captured on camera.

The redhead's laugh seemed to snap her peers out of their shocked trances.

"Aw, c'mon now - don't tell me ya'll are that surprised?", Todd said, chuckling. His golden-yellow eyes flickered amusedly over to Scott and Wanda, whose mouths were hanging open. Lance had managed to close his, after a fly had wandered in. "Youse two are gonna catch more fly's dan me, if ya keep that up!" Scott and Wanda managed to close their mouths at this comment, both looking mildly disgruntled and still wholey confused. Pietro had, apperantly, ran out of steam, for he was now silent, leaning on one of Pyro's broad shoulders, a pale arm looped casually and comfortably around the tanned other young man's shoudler - the two lovers didn't even realize they were being so openly affectionate, the redhead noticed. Of course, the speedster and the pyro being lovers was probably about the worst kept secret in the entire mutant community - even Nick Fury had commented on it to Logan once after a meeting, if she had heard correctly.

Not that he had been bad-mouthing the couple - no, he had merely mentioned something about Scott and Lance having been on the betting pool as the first same-gender couple to come out of the closet. Of course, Scott was so far in the closet he was collecting dust bunnies, so most everyone was betting on the two's couple because Lance was...well, Lance was Lance. Loud, public - he took things in stride, and went with the flow - unless it suited him better to rock the boat. Svott worried and harried and generally worked himself into a frenzy over big things - name a mission, the telepath knew, and every single member of the X-Men would tell you Cyke had went phsyco about something having to do with it. Usually it happened to be one of them - getting hurt, baring their souls when they should have been barring a Sentinel from getting through the force feild....

Jean realized that the ruby-wearing male she had been thinking of had cleared his throat and was, obviously, thinking of something to say. Everyone zeroed in on the 'fearless leader'; if he muffed this, they would never, ever, ever let him live it down.

"Well,", he started, turning his head a bit so everyone could tell he was looking at both Todd and Jean. "Congradulations, then, I suppose. I hope you two are happy." 


End file.
